Outer Limits: A Second Try
by KazeKikotsu
Summary: In the year 3050, two humans known as Queen Serenity and King Endymion ruled Tokyo. It was a world of peace and tranquility, the Negaverse hadn’t shown up for over 50 years and no one thought it ever would...until now.
1. Chapter 1

****

The Outer Limits

Chapter 1

In the year 3050, two humans known as Queen Serenity and King Endymion ruled Tokyo. It was a world of peace and tranquility, the Negaverse hadn't shown up for over 50 years and no one thought it ever would.

It was 7:50am at the Nictoka house a 16-year-old blonde was still sleeping away, dreaming a wonderful dream. In her room the light from the sun was shining through her window onto her bed. The bright light woke her up a little and she turned over and fell back asleep. The girls' mother was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for the family. When her mother could get a chance to leave the stove she would call up to the blonde still sleeping to get up. Back in the girls room an alarm clock was going off. The girl opened one eye slightly and turned off the alarm and closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

"Amanda!" her mother yelled, "If you don't get up now you will be late for school!"

"Mmm…" the blonde grumbled as she sat up and sighed, "I'm so tired…oh well, school ain't gonna wait for me so I better get moving…"

"Amanda!" her mom yelled again.

"I'm up!" Amanda yelled down the stairs.

"Hurry up, it's already past 8:20."

"Okay mom."

Amanda continued to get ready for school, wearing her uniform, typical of the Japanese schoolgirl, and her black shoes she came downstairs carrying her book bag.

"Morning mom." Amanda greeted her mother.

"Good morning dear, are you hungry?" her mother asked.

"Not really." Amanda said as she went into the fridge for the milk, "Just a glass of milk will be fine."

"You really need to get up earlier Amanda." her mother lectured her.

"I know, but I like to sleep." Amanda whined.

"Then go to bed earlier."

"No thanks." Amanda said with a smile.

"Mom, I'm hungry…" a little brunet girl walked into the kitchen.

"At least one of my girls are hungry." Amanda's mother laughed.

"Oh leave me be mother." Amanda got up to put her glass in the sink, "Well I better get going."

"Bye Amanda!" the brunet girl said with a smile.

"See ya Tressa." Amanda picked up her bag and went out the door.

As Amanda walked down the street towards the school she felt a sudden heavy body on her back and around her neck.

"What are you doing! Get off of me! Are you trying to kill me?!" Amanda asked the 16-year-old brunet girl who had pounced on her.

"Maybe..." She said with a smile.

"Susan!" Amanda screamed.

"Just kidding! Come on smile a little more would ya?" Susan laughed.

"Shut up Susan."

The two girls walked to school talking about all kinds of gossip and many other things.

When the two girls arrived at school they went to homeroom and sat with their other friend, Stacey Keya. She was their age and had reddish hair that she puled back into two pigtails everyday. The three girls chatted until their teacher came in, which meant that class was going to start.

"Attention class, we have a new student today. Please help me in welcoming Carlos West from South America." the teacher announced. The boy walked in, his hair was a dark brown and his bangs hung into eyes that were beautiful blue. He wore the boys' school uniform, it was a simple pair of blue pants with a long-sleeve top with a lighter blue collar and cuffs. He took a vacant seat behind Amanda, Amanda immediately sat straight up and started to turn red.

"Amanda you okay?" Susan asked who was sitting next to her.

"Uh huh." Amanda said with a shaky voice.

"Okay class time to take role." the teacher said as she took out her book. The teacher began to call names and the class started to get loud again.

"Hey, what's your name?" Carlos asked Amanda.

"Huh? Me? You're asking me?" Amanda was turning red.

"Who else would I be talking to?" Carlos said with a smile.

"Uh…her." Amanda said as she pointed to Susan who was talking to Stacey.

Carlos laughed, "Well then, Blondie, what's your name?" he asked.

"Uh…" Amanda suddenly found it hard to talk, "My name is uh… My…My name is…"

"Spit it out already." He smiled.

"Uh…right…" Amanda tried again, "My name is Amanda Nictoka, it's a pleasure to meet you" /Oh my God that was horrible! /

"Well, hello Amanda Nictoka, as you know my name is Carlos West. I hope we can become good friends."

"Uh…yea, me too." /Shut up Amanda! You sound like a love struck fool! /

Carlos just smiled and turned in his seat to meet everyone else.

After school that day Amanda heard a male voice calling her, she hoped with all her might that it wasn't Ted or Carlos. She hoped that it was one of her friend's boyfriends Leon or Tommy but when she turned around it was Ted, the one guy she really didn't feel like talking too. Ever since their break up a year ago he hasn't left her alone.

"Go away Ted." Amanda said annoyed.

"Come on Amanda, let's hook up again please! I made a mistake in cheating on you with Nicole. Please forgive me, I want you back please!" Ted pleaded

"How pathetic!" Amanda laughed, "You have to beg someone to achieve something?"

"I'm not pathetic, I just love you and want to be with you until we die." 

"Oh yuck! Get away from me would ya!" Amanda turned around and started to walk away but soon after she was taken to the ground by a heavy body, "TED GET OFF OF ME!"

"I love you Angel…" Ted said in a sweet tone.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME AND DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" Amanda pushed Ted off of her but in her anger lost control of her powers which caused strong winds to occur, "Stay away from me you hear that! Do you understand what I tell you!? I hate you and I always will, don't test me. I could kill you with one blow Ted, just one blow!"

The winds continued to get stronger blowing harder and faster, trees were bending more than they should, papers and trash can were blowing all over the place. Leaves and twigs were all flying around then suddenly it all just stopped. Amanda's eyes went blank and she fell down unconscious. Ted, scared by what just happen, got up and ran. Susan, Stacey, Leon, and Tommy, which had experienced the stormy weather also, came running to Amanda's aid, this wasn't the first time she had lost control of her power to control the wind. 

Carlos came around the corner to see a group of people surrounding someone or thing. He quickly ran over to see what it was, when he saw it was the blonde he had met earlier that day he immediately wanted to know what happen. A blonde haired guy stood up and told Carlos that is name was Leon and what had happen to Amanda was nothing to worry about. But Carlos still worried about what happen, so he asked again.

"What happened?" Carlos asked worried.

"I told you nothing happened." Leon told him again.

"Then why is she out cold?"

"Uh…" Leon couldn't come up with an excuse.

"Now, please tell me what happened." Carlos asked.

Leon looked at Susan and everyone else, they all nodded in agreement.

"If he's so interested in knowing then he cares unlike most people in this school." Susan told Leon.

"Okay." Leon turned back to Carlos and told him that ever since Amanda was young she has had this power to control the wind but she has never been able to control her powers from releasing when she gets angry or very depressed. She's a very troubled child and doesn't have anyone who can teach her how to control it because her father, who helped her learn how to control it, died when she was 8 years old. Her mother tried to help her but didn't do very well, so Amanda was forced to learn how to control it on her own. When she met us and we saw it for the first time we were only 11 years old the 5 of us, but we found a way to over come the power she had. Until today we still haven't been able to get her to control it very well, but she's much better than she was 5 years ago.

"So when ever she gets really mad or really sad she loses control of her powers?" Carlos was trying to make sure he understood.

"Yes, and that's what happened here, she lost control of her powers because Ted aggravated her. So in the end she fainted from using so much of her power." Leon explained.

"I see, so will she be okay?" Carlos asked looking at an unconscious Amanda in Susan's arms.

"She will be, she just needs to rest. Then she'll be back to normal." Susan smiled at him reassuringly. 

"Good." he said with a smile than walked away to go home.

"He's very strange." Stacey pointed out.

"And you aren't?" Amanda said gaining consciousness.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Stacey pouted.

"Nothing, nothing at all. That was Carlos wasn't it?" the girl asked.

"Yea, I think he likes you" Susan teased while helping Amanda up. The blonde turned red."

"Shut up." She glared.

"Common I'll walk you home." Susan offered.

"Okay, thank you all for staying with me." Amanda thanked everyone and walked to Amanda's house. Susan and Amanda talked a little than said their good-byes and Susan left. After Amanda couldn't see Susan anymore she didn't go inside. Instead she walked to the park. When there she found a tree away from most people in the park and leaned on it.

"/Dad…I wish you were here. I miss you and I need help controlling this power…"/ Amanda stared at her hands in a daze.


	2. Chapter 2

****

The Outer Limits

Chapter 2

Amanda, still leaning against the oak tree, got up and was about to leave the park when all the sudden she heard a scream.

"AAAHHH! MONSTER! Help!" a man ran by screaming.

"Monster? In Tokyo?" Amanda ran to see the creature. She stopped running when she saw the monster

"Your energy is mine!" A hairy, green, five-armed monster was laughing at the holding girl in his grasp.

Amanda was about to scream but she stopped herself so the monster wouldn't notice her.  
  
/What can I do?/ Amanda looked around for some sort of weapon. / A stick! God, like that's really going to work well…it's worth a try. /  
  
"You! Let her go!" Amanda said, stick held between both hands.  
  
"Huh? Oh, my next victim!" the girl was dropped and the thing came after her, the girl ran off in a dash.  
  
"Shit." Amanda ran.  
  
"Don't be afraid... I just want your energy!"  
  
"My energy?!" Amanda ran on but the monster stopped. It was wheezing and breathing heavily.  
  
"I have to go to the gym..." the monster groaned.  
  
"You have got to be kidding."  
  
"Well, I'm not!"  
  
"Jeez...!" The blonde noticed she still held onto the stick. She gave a evil smile and started to charge.  
  
"Pathetic...humph...human... pant...girl!" Amanda was about to land her blow when the monster smacked her with all five arms.  
  
"AAAHHH!" Amanda flew in the air and landed in some bushes.  
  
"Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you." a little black kitty strolled up to Amanda with a black stick in it's mouth.  
  
"Monsters, Ted who _is_ a monster, and now a talking cat, I'll having a terrible day."  
  
"Well I hope this makes it better and not worse. Take this and say 'Galaxy Power'!" The cat explained.  
  
"Galaxy Power?"  
  
"Just do as I say!" The cat yelled and dropped the stick. Amanda took it. 

/I can't believe I'm taking orders from a cat… I don't even listen to my teachers. /  
  
"Galaxy Power!" Black surrounded Amanda, and transformed her into a sailor scout with black skirt and blue bows.  
  
"Wicked awesome!" / I can't believe I just said that! I got to stop hanging around Susan so much. / 

"Now, attack that monster." Galaxy nodded and ran up to the freak accident monster.  
  
"Hey you! Over here!" She called.  
  
"Who are you?" The monster turned and snarled.  
  
"I am Sailor Galaxy. I'm her to defeat you." She struck some Venus type pose.

"A pretty girl like you should leave this fighting stuff to the men!"  
  
"To the men! Ha! I'll show you how well a girl can fight!" Galaxy rushed forward and punched the monster in the gut and counters the blows coming for the green thing. She flipped over it's large body and kicked it, sending the negaslime to the ground. "Let's see a man do this! Galaxy Tornado!" Galaxy crossed her arms than threw a small tornado at the creature. It was sucked up, flew into the air, and disappeared.  
  
"Wow! How the hell did I do that?" Galaxy asked.

"That's your magic. All sailor senshi have magic" The kitty came out and greeted Galaxy.  
  
"Really? Wow." Sailor Galaxy said with amazement. "Who are you anyway?" Galaxy asked kneeling down to the cat poking its silver cresent moon on its forhead.  
  
"The guardian cat Midnight to you, Sailor Galaxy."

"Sailor Galaxy? I like the sound of that." Galaxy picked up the cat and started to walk home. /Today wasn't that bad of a day after all. / Galaxy thought. She smiled. This was the happiest she had been in years.  
  


***At that same time...***

Susan walked around the large park looking for some unpopulated part of the area to read one of her books for school, since she could never really concentrate at home when her video game system was calling to her.

/I hate history, well not all of history, just most of it, that's way just in case I don't wanna study I can always read my mangas! / She sat under a tree and pulled out her textbook.  
  
"What are you doing studying at a time like this! There are monsters, run while you still can!" A man told her and ran off to the park entrance.  
  
"Really? I've gotta see this!" Susan put her books away and jogged in the direction where the guy came running from.  
  
"Holy Crap! What the hell is that!" Susan stopped dead in her tracks. A bright pink, lizard mutant had a boy up a tree.  
  
"ROAR-GRR-ENERGY!" The lizard screeched.  
  
"Crap!" Susan yelled.  
  
"Huh? OH! New Prey!" The Lizard abandoned the tree and walked toward Susan.  
  
"Crap." Susan said meekly and ran, but the lizard was faster and soon her caught up with her.  
  
"Argh!" The thing grabbed Susan up by her shirt and flung her into a tree.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Susan got stuck in a mess of branches and leaves, "Oh, ow, man, dude, not cool, pain."  
  
"How did you get up there?"  
  
"I was thrown. Can you help me?" Susan looked down to see who was talking to her but she only saw a gray cat with a stick in mouth.  
  
"Yea, okay. A talking cat. First bright pink monster-lizards and now a talking cat! This is all just one bad dream ."  
  
"This isn't a dream." The cat leaped up to the branch were Susan sat, "Take this stick, and call out 'Universe Power'."

"Why? What will that do?"

"It will help you in kicking that stupid lizard's ass, ok?" Susan smiled at the cat and took the stick.  
  
"UNIVERSE POWER!" Purple beams surrounded Susan, transforming her into a sailor scout with a purple skirt and dark blue bows.  
  
"Majorly wicked awesome!!"  
  
"Now go!" Universe jumped down from the tree to where the lizard stood waiting.  
  
"Hey Pinky! Yea that's right! Over here!" Universe taunted.  
  
"Prey, your energy will be mine!" The lizard ran toward Universe.  
  
"Not if I can help it." The lizard was charging at Universe. When the monster got close enough to her, she grabbed it by the shoulders and threw it behind her into tree as she fell backward.  
  
"Stupid lizard! Now you die!" She scrambled to her feet. "UNIVERSE STAR BOMB!" a solid star formed in her hand and she threw it at the pink creature.  
  
"There will be more!" The lizard cried as it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Yea, Yea, Yea, Ha, Ha, Ha, La, La, La! Oh yea, uh huh, I Rule, I'm Cool!" Universe danced around in victory.  
  
"Stop that. There's plenty of time to celebrate later."  
  
"Kill joy!"  
  
"Okay, now lets get serious. First, let me introduce myself. My name is Harmony, a guardian cat to you, Sailor Universe."  
  
"Cool. Hey do you now anything about the Silver Millennium? I have this history report to do and I need help." Universe said realizing this was totally off the subject at hand. The cat gave a surprised look but shrugged and jumped on to her shoulder.

"Let's see how I can help." Universe smiled, then frowned.

"How do I change back?" She asked.


	3. Chapter 3

****

The Outer Limits

Chapter 3

*** On the way to school ***

"Hey!" Susan cheered as she meet up with Amanda and Stacey for school the next day.

"Why are you so happy?" Amanda asked.

"I don't know… I just am!" She gave a goofy grin. Even though Amanda didn't smile much, she smiled at Susan. "Today is such a great day! I know, let's go to the mall!"

"It's a great day and you want to go into a mall instead of being outside?" Amanda asked the smiling fool.

"Yup!"

"Sounds good to me." Amanda agreed.

"Me too." Stacey said.

"Good!"

*** RING! ***

An annoyingly loud bell started to go off.

"Oh no! The school bell!" Stacey groaned as the three sprinted down the street towards the school.

  


*** At the Mall after School ***

"Oh! Amanda look!" Susan waved to Amanda from across the music store.

"Nani?" Amanda asked Susan in a _very_ annoyed tone walking in her direction.

"It's something cool! I'm serious this time." Susan called from a rack of CD's.

"It better be." Amanda threatened as she got closer to her friend. Susan waved a CD in front of her face. "Oh My God. It's the Three Lights CD!"

"I told you it was good." Amanda took the CD and headed straight for the register. "It's a good thing I found two."

"Only two?" Stacey sadly asked from behind Susan.

"Two for now. I'll start looking for another." Stacey beamed as Susan started her search for another CD by the Three Lights. (Note: for you people who don't know who the Three Lights are, they're an idol group from the Sailor Moon Stars series. They sing very, very good and we are _huge_ fans.)

Suddenly screams were heard from outside the store. People were running by the store towards the exits. 

/Negaverse./ Susan thought and quickly handed the copy of the CD that she found to Stacey.

"SorryStacIGottaPeeBeRightBack!" Susan said in a rush as she ran out of the store.

"Wait! Susan! What's going on out there!?" Stacey called after her.

"Where is she going?" Amanda asked as she came back with her newly bought CD.

"She said she gotta pee." 

"Now, but something's is going on out there." More screams were heard from outside the store. "Oh! So do I! Sorry must have been that giant slurpy I got! Hold on, I'll be right back!" Amanda gave Stacey the bag with her CD in it and ran off to the closest bathroom to transform. She dashed into a stall and closed the door.

"Galaxy Power!" A black skirt, blue bows sailor uniform, replaced her school uniform. Ready for battle, Galaxy ran out into the court of the mall, only to see another Sailor Senshi.

The monster laughed at the fleeing people. 

"HAHAHA!! Surrender your energy to the Negaverse!" The purple creature laughed sinisterly at the crowd. Out of the people running he just picked up a person. "Ah, my first victim. Don't be so scared you should be honored! Your energy will serve a great deal of help to my Mistress!" The monster opened his mouth and started to put the screaming boy into his mouth. 

"Hold it right there! As an agent of justice I command you to release that kid!"

"Huh?" the monster gave a puzzled look at the purple skirt senshi. "Ha ha ha! You and your friend here intend to stop me?"

"Friend?" Now it was Universe's turn to give a puzzled look. She turned around and saw Galaxy. "Who the hell are you?" Universe demanded.

"Sailor Galaxy, of the Sailor Senshi. I'm here to help you beat this, err, thing."

"No way! I saw him first! Go find your own negatrash!"

"Hey I'm just trying to help! Why are you yelling at me?"

"I'm not yelling!"

"Yes you are!" The confused monster's head went back and forth between the bickering senshi.

"ENOUGH!!! Both of you shut up! It's doesn't matter who saw me first! I plan to eat both of you anyway!! People like you must have loads of energy!" The monster dropped the boy, who then quickly ran out to the closest exit and left He then snapped his fingers causeing _very_ sharp spikes to come out of his back. The thing curled up and started to roll towards Universe at a very unreal speed. Universe had no time to move before she was sent flying. The monster uncurled and laughed.

"Universe!" Galaxy yelled, "You know I'm staring to hate that laugh."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"This." Galaxy told him. The senshi crossed her arms to prepare an attack.

"Space Balls Blaster!" Someone yelled. Soon after the monster was being bombarded by a handful of little pink and blue balls setting of little explosions. The monster scratched its head.

"What was that?" The monster asked. Galaxy shrugged.

"The Pretty Sailor Solider in Pink! Sailor Space!" The two looked up and saw Space. The monster cracked up laughing.

"WAHOHAHA! You call yourself a solider!? HAHA!" Space hung her head down in shame.

"Jesus! Another one!?" Universe shook her head as she came running back towards the fight. She turned and looked at the monster rolling on floor with laughter. "Now is my chance." Universe glared evilly at the creature.

"Galaxy Tornado!" Galaxy cried and sent the monster to it's death.

"No way in hell pretty girl! Star Bomb!" She threw a bomb at it. Both of the attacks combined blew up the monster.

"Hey! That was mine!" Galaxy yelled. 

"No, it was mine to begin with!" Universe fought back. This fight continued for awhile.

"Would You Two Shut Up!!!" Space screamed at them.

"Huh?" The two shut up and stared at the girl.

"We're Sailor Senshi! We're supposed to work together!"

"Ha, that's what you think! I got this covered. Next negaslime that shows up _is mine_. So don't even bother to come running." With that Universe turned and walked off.

"Bitch." Galaxy cursed at her. Space nodded in agreement and walked over to Galaxy.

"I'm Space." Space stuck her hand out in greeting.

"Galaxy." She shook her hand. 

"So I guess we're in this together…unless you're with Universe on this issue."

"No, I'm not like that."

"Good. Hey I gotta go, I'm with some friends, but how about we meet up tomorrow?"

"Sure. We'll meet up at the park by the old fountain."

"Right." Space jumped off and then sprinted away. / I wonder where Amanda and Sue are./ Stacey walked into the ladies room to see if anyone was there, because they _had_ told her they were going to the bathroom. 

"Amanda? Sue…? …Good." Space sighed as she changed back in to Stacey.

"Space?" A white cat asked as it came out of a stall, dragging the bag Amanda had handed to Stacey.

"Yeah?" She picked up the bag.

"Did you meet up with any sailors?"

"Yeah... two of them. I'm meeting up with Galaxy tomorrow.

"Okay, good."

"Sparkle, you got to get out of here. I don't want someone to see you just in case my friends are looking for me, ok?"

"Ok." The cat jumped out of a near by window just as Susan and Amanda walked in.

"Oh my god! Where were you two!? I was worried sick! The monster attacked and I came to find you but you weren't in the bathroom!" Stacey lied. "Here." She handed the bag back to Amanda.

"Thanks, I did head for the bathroom but as I walked by a store I found this wimp passed out on the floor." Amanda giggled.

"Shut up. It's not funny. I got scared and fainted." Stacey started to laughed.

"Hey! It's not funny! Stop laughing!" Stacey stifled her laughs.

"Well I think we're done. Let's go!"

"Wait, we have to go back to Music store. I didn't buy that CD" Stacey said.

"Ok, then after we get the CD we leave!" Susan cheered.

"OK!" The three headed to the music store and soon after left the mall just as news reporters and the police showed up. 

When the three spilt up, Stacey went down the back road to her house. Suddenly she felt something-heavy drop on to her shoulder.

"Hi Spark."

"Hey." While walking Stacey started to think about what had happened. /When Amanda and Sue left, I saw the monster and ran to find them hoping they weren't hurt by that thing, but when I got to the bathroom they weren't there like the said they would be and then I met Spark. He showed me how to transform into Sailor Space. Who are those two and why is Universe such a bitch? I can't believe I didn't even hurt that thing and Galaxy and Universe killed it. I'm a crappy sailor…/

"Are you ok?" Spark asked looking at his companion's face.

"No. Why did they kill it and I didn't even hurt it in the least?"

"Don't worry, as you do this more, you'll learn and soon you will become strong, just as much as those two." Stacey nodded believing his words.

  


*** At the Park the next day ***

After school Amanda headed for the park as Galaxy. There she saw Stacey sitting there on the fountain.

/Shit./ Galaxy changed back into Amanda and went to sit next to Stacey.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Stacey asked.

"I was supposed to meet a friend here."

"Cool, so I'm I." The two sat there on the fountain for awhile before the realization dawned on them. 

"Stacey Keya!" Amanda yelled standing up pointing at her, "Your Sailor Space?!?" 

"Huh? Amanda? You mean your Galaxy?"

"Hai!"

"No way your Galaxy!

"Well, there's no way you're Space!" The girls hugged each other in happiness.

"Wicked awesome, but only if…?" Stacey trailed off.

"If what?" Amanda asked

"If Susan was one then it would totally wicked." 

"Yeah but I don't think Susan would ever be like Universe!'

"Yeah… wait. Yes she would!"

"Your right she would be!"

"So… where is the other sailor?" Sparkle asked.

"Well… she...umm…well we don't exactly see eye to eye with her." Amanda said not realizing she was talking to a cat, "Oh god...another talking cat?!"

"Well, your gonna have to, because you'll never be a full team or at full strength unless she's on your team!" Midnight stated now sitting on Amanda's sholder.

"Where'd you come from?" Amanda asked poking Midnights' silver cresent moon.

"I followed you..AND STOP POKING MY CRESENT MOON!" Midnight freaked out.

"Sorry, its just so strange."

"Ahem!" Sparkle stoped the two from bickering, "Getting back to the subject matter.."

"Yeah, well to tell you the truth geting Universe to see eye to eye with us might take a while…." Stacey commented.

"Well we need to hurry the best we can." Sparkle explained.

"I'm not so sure… it felt like I'd met her before...don't know where...but I know have a strange feeling I've met Universe before." Amanda thought. Stacey agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

****

The Outer Limits

Chapter 4

"This is becoming very annoying." Amanda growled.

"Why?" Stacey asked.

"Why you ask? Well I'm annoyed because I want to find who she is, and find out who she is now!"

"Find who?" Susan asked as she walked into the room.

"Oh, nobody…" Stacey answered.

"Liar."

"Arigato." Amanda smiled, "Anyway...... moving on, let's go." Amanda said. The girls were going to the one-day carnival today.

****

* At the Carnival *

Susan wobbly walked off the 'Ring of Inferno'. She had rode it 23 times in a row.

"You ok?" Amanda asked.

"Yes... wah!" Susan cried. Amanda caught Susan before she almost fell over.

"You do this every year! When are you going to learn?"

"Probably never." Amanda sighed at Susans' reasoning.

"There's no hope for you I guess."

"Yup. So where is Stacey?"

"Oh, she's at the crane machines."

"Trying to win the pink bear again?" Amanda nodded her head. "Figures."

****

* At the crane machines *

"Hey Stacey."

"Hi. Did ya throw up this time?" Stacey laughed.

"Shut up." Susan punched Stacey.

"Ow."

"You to are so nice to each other aren't you?"

"Nope!" The two said in unison. 

The three stared to head toward the soda vender when suddenly a giant monster jump from the top of the Ferris Wheel, growled, and threw a tray of cotton candy at people.

"Mowahahaha!! Give me your energy!"

/Negaverse. / All three of the girls thought. Amanda and Stacey ran off in one direction and Susan in the other.

"Galaxy power!"

"Space Power!" The girls cried from behind the whack-a-gopher game.

"Universe power!' Susan yelled from behind the long line of stalls. As soon as she was finished transforming she ran out and up to the monster.

"Hey! I was having a perfectly good time with my friends until you ruined it all! Prepare for your death! Universe Star Bo… " Suddenly she was cut off by two girls.

"I am Sailor Galaxy!"

"And I am Sailor Space! We are here to defeat you cotton candy destroyer!"

"Uh hello? I told you I got this covered, if you want to play, go find your own Negaslime!"

"Huh? Oh it's you! Didn't see you there." Galaxy said.

"I got things covered! Go play sailor scout somewhere else!" Universe yelled.

"Make us!!!" Space yelled back. All the while the poor monsters' head went back and forth between the bickering senshi. (have we noticed this happens _a lot_)

"Enough! Somebody fight me already!"

"Fine, I will! Galaxy Tornado!!" The tornado swept toward the monster sending it to oblivion. Some of the wind went a stray and blew into the stand Universe was standing on.

"Aaahhhhhh!!!" Universe cried.

"Are you ok?" Galaxy asked as Universe who slammed face first into the ground. On impact Universe fainted and the broach shined and she de-transformed into Susan.

"Oh my god Galaxy! What did you do!?"

"I didn't mean too, but you can't say she didn't deserve it."

"Galaxy!"

"But she did."

"She's not Universe anymore. Now we can figure out who she really is!" Space started over to Universe and began to roll her over when Galaxy asked her not too.

"Why not?"

"If she wants us to know who she is it should be under her own terms, not by something I did." Space nodded.

"Oh… owwwww… ok… who hit me? There gonna get it!" Susan slowly pushed herself up with her hands. Galaxy stared at the untranformed Universe.

"SUSAN MAYU!? NO WAY!"

"Huh?" Susan stared at her in confusion until she finally she realized she wasn't Universe anymore.

"Oh crap! Damn it! How the f*** did this happen?! Now they know who I am! AAHH man!" Susan cursed.

"Umm…" She replied. Susan didn't wait; she sped of in the opposite direction.

"Damn it! I knew she was too fast for her own good." Space said.

"Well let's go find her." Galaxy de-transformed and went off to look for her.

"Susan!! Come out you retard! It's Amanda!! ...... Damn you!"

"I can't believe you're her." Susan said from above.

"Huh? Oh, hi up there." Amanda saw Susan sitting on a tree branch and jumped up to sit next to her.

"Hey, why did you run?"

"I was scared."

"So you gonna stop with this tough-guy act and join Stacey and I?"

"Stacey?"

"Yup."

"Figures. She had terrible aim." Amanda giggled.

"So are you?"

"Maybe..." Amanda punched Susan.

"Ow! Damn it, I liked it better when you weren't Galaxy." More laughter came from the two girls.

"Then surrender!" Amanda commanded as she started to tickle Susan.

"AH! No! Please! AHHH!" Susan giggled. Thankfully, Amanda stopped before Susan fell out of the tree.

"Gomen for being such a bitch. I was trying to do it all by myself."

"It's okay. When I saw Universe was you, I understood."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

Susan glared at Amanda, "Gomen." Susan gave Amanda a hug. Finally Stacey found the two and looked up.

"Hey you two none of that!" Stacey yelled at them. "Hey! How the hell did you guys get up there!?! Damn it!" Stacey stood under the two giggling girls as she tried to jump up to the branch. 

On their way to school the three girls noticed a crowd of people were running from the near by food store. 

"Damn it, and here I thought we wouldn't be late for school… for once." Amanda sighed.

"We can just tell them we got tied up at the grocery in the monster attack." Susan replied.

"Okay, when I said tied up I didn't mean it literally!!!" Universe screamed, tied up side down by a monster spider's web. 

"EEWWW!! I hate spiders! Especial Negaverse ones!" Galaxy squealed in her fear of spiders.

"Dude, this isn't cool. I'm getting a headache from the blood rush to my head." Space cried.

"Ha ha ha." Something laughed from a far.

"Let us go and fight me like a man, or spider, or whatever the heck you are!" Galaxy challenged the beast.

"YEAH! Let me down you bastard!" Universe started to curse.

"Hey watch the language Universe! Little kids could be reading this!"

"Well, what is a little kid doing reading a PG-13 story?!"

"Good question. Well then go right ahead." Space nodded in approval.

"So it's a fight you want Galaxy?" The monster asked from somewhere.

"I hate it when people know my name! Let me go, NOW! Come out and fight me!" Galaxy yelled wiggling around anxious to fight.

"Fine. Agreed. You will fight me and only you, unless you think that's unfair?"

"No, that's plenty fair. Just let me go!" Galaxy screamed.

"Fine." The web disappeared. Galaxy landed on her back. "Ow." She groaned.

"Ready to fight?"

Galaxy got up dusting off her skirt, "Sure."

"GALAXY LET US DOWN!!!" Universe screamed.

"After I win."

"Damn it, we'll never get down."

"Hey! Have a little faith in me."

"I'll try."

"Just for that I'm never letting you down."

"GO GALAXY BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM!!" Universe cheered _really_ loud.

"Better, I guess. I'll think about it now." Universe cursed under her breath. "Oh shut up."

"Why don't you! Let's start this fight!" The half–spider, half–human growled.

"Right, you're on!"

"You're going down bitch." He laughed.

"Hahahaha!!" Universe had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard, "He…aha… thinks he can…beat Galaxy in a fight? HAHAHAHAA!!" She was laughing so hard she shook the web. "Ok no more laughing, serious headache now…owww!" Galaxy couldn't help but laugh. "No, seriously it hurts."

"Ok! Come on lets fight." Galaxy was letting the beast have the first hit. The Spider thing charged at her at full speed. It tried to punch her but Galaxy blocked it. The spider quickly swung its spider body (it's butt) at her causing her to be knocked a couple feet away. Galaxy pulled herself from a fallen display case of corn soup that she had knocked over.

"Ok, see that hurt and when you hurt me, I have to hurt you. See that's just how it works." Galaxy smiled evily and charged at the beast, gave it a quick upper cut to the chin, then kicking in back a few feet. Then quickly crossed her arms and a funnel of wind formed. "Galaxy Tornado!" The tornado swept up the Spider monster and disappeared. 

"I'd cheer but my head really hurts. Get me down please." Space cried. Galaxy took a knife from a near by display of cooking ware and cut them free.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Space cried.

"Welcome."

"Galaxy thank you and everything but we have to get to school!" Universe said.

"Oh shit!" The three went back to their normal selves and sprinted to school.

****

*After school*

"Thank god the teacher understood… I don't need another detention." Amanda sighed in relief.

"Yeah really. How many now?"

"15 I think…"

"IT'S ONLY THE FIRST MAKING PERIOD!" Amanda shrugged at Susans' comment.

"So, where is Stacey?" Susan asked getting off the subject.

"Oh, she's at school still. Work to make up." Amanda said.

"Okay. So it's just us for now?" Susan asked.

*CRASH!* A great explosion came from the school.

"Well, not anymore." The two girls ran off towards the school, quickly transforming from behind a set of trees first.

"Hey guys." Space greeted as the two ran up to her in the building.

"Hey. So where's the monster?" Universe asked. 

"Upstairs. Come on." The senshi hustled up the flight of stairs. When they got up there they saw the blue hairy monster holding up a boy, about the girls age, in a tux and cape, with a mask on.

"What do you think girls? Should we save him?" Universe asked.

"What the hell, why not." Galaxy answered.

"Can I do it? Please!?" Space begged. 

"Sure." The two nodded. Space took aim and started her attack.

"Space Tiara!" She grabbed her tiara and threw it at the hairy being. The beast disappeared and the boy fell to the ground.

"Hey, little boy this is no place for you to be." Universe told him.

"Yeah, leave this to us." Galaxy nodded.

"Thanks and all girls, but I was trying to help you." The girls started to laugh. "It's the tux, isn't it?"

"No, no. Well okay that adds to it, but you trying to help us? We don't need any." Universe told him.

"See, this is what I get for trying to be one of the good guys!"

"So, you want to join us?" Galaxy asked.

"Well, yeah?"

"We'll give you a chance. If you can successfully save anyone of us from danger your in. Agreed?" The teenaged boy nodded.

"Gaallaxyy!" Universe whined.

"Let's give him a chance. Hey! What's your name?"

"Galactic Knight."

"Cool, but could you lose the tux?" Galaxy asked.

"Can't. It's part of my job." And with that the knight walked off. 


	5. Chapter 5

****

The Outer Limits

Chapter 5

*** Susan's House ***

The girls were all just hanging out at Susan's on a Sunday, their day off at school.

"So who do you think that guy was?" Susan asked.

"I don't know! Why are you asking me!" Amanda said.

"I thought he was kinda cute." Stacey smiled.

"You already got a boyfriend!" Susan told her.

"Oh no!"

"What is it Amanda?" Susan asked.

"Carlos! I'm supposed to meet him at the movies! Sorry guys, I gotta go!" Amanda grabbed her bag and ran out of the house.

The two girls sighed at Amandas' forgetfulness.

"So Stacey wanna go to the arcade?"

"Sorry, can't. Going shopping with my mom."

"Ok bye." Stacey waved goodbye and left. Five minutes later Susan checked to make sure she had her wallet and left, for the arcade. 

  


*** Arcade ***

"Ok, I have about 6 dollars… just enough." Susan started over towards the shooting games. In a short while a crowd surrounded her. She had just gotten though 7 chapters of a new shooting game on about 2 dollars.

"Mowahahahaha. I am the sinister Videoar!! (A/N: Think of Game Machine Joe) In the name of the Negaverse I shall steal all your energy!!" Something yelled. It sounded to real to be a video game.

"Damn, and I just beat the 8th chapter." Susan cursed at the sudden appearance of the Negaverse. As the crowd dissolved in a panicky scream, she walked behind a row of pinball machines.

"Universe Power!" Universe strolled out from behind the machines. "Creature of the Negaverse I am here to… watch Galactic Knight steal my job." Galactic Knight smacked Videoar and punched it in the gut and Videoar reeled back. 

"Come on, gimme your best shot!" Galactic taunted. Videoar swung its arm stretching out to slam into Galactic. He flew back and crashed on top of one of the pinball machines Universe was standing next to.

"Galactic!" Universe cries. "Oh god, this is why you leave this up to us. Are you ok? Galactic?!"

"Hey, you sound worried." Galactic stirred and told her. She smiled ripped a piece of skirt off and wrapped the purple fabric around the bleeding gash in his gloved hand.

"I'm not, just don't scare me like that again. Now don't move, or that glass will stick into you if you do." Universe turned away from the semi-injured boy. "Damn it, you Negaverse creeps never give up do you? Universe Star Bomb!" Universe threw the explosive at Videoar. With its long arm it smack it to the side and into a coin machine. Seconds later, quarters were everywhere. Then as the arm swung back it hit Universe, she flew into the air. Turning her body and landing on her feet upon her landing she saw Galactic beating up the monster, kicking and punching it with everything he had. With a well place kick Videoar was sent to the floor of the arcade.

"Universe! Now!" Galactic gasped and limped out of the way and Universe charged up her attack.

"UNIVERSE STAR BOMB!" She threw the star bomb and destroyed the monster and the arcade machine he was laying next to. "Yatta!" 

"Good job." Galactic congratulated her then quickly leaned against the wall.

"Galactic!?" She ran over to him.

"Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm okay, just give me a second. That thing hit me pretty good a couple times." 

Universe sighed in relief. "How's your hand?"

"Good since you took care off it." The girl blushed. "So am I in?" He asked.

"Yeah you're in. Who are you anyway?" Galactic removed his mask and smiled.

"Leon!" Universe beamed and leaned down and kissed him. "Thank god it's you. I was worried if you had a girlfriend that she would be mad at you for me going to flirt with you."

"Susan?" She nodded and smiled, barley holding in her excitement. 

"Now," She said taking off Leon's hat and putting it on her head, "We better go tell the others. Hey, do you wanna go to the movies by any chance?"


	6. Chapter 6

****

The Outer Limits

Chapter 6

*** Movie Theatre ***

"Two tickets for 'Knocking on Heaven's Door' please." Carlos asked the ticket lady. She handed them over and Carlos paid her.

"Ok, since you bought the tickets, I'll pay for the snacks." Amanda told him.

"Are you sure? I eat like a pig?" The blonde giggled. The pair walked to the growing line of snack buyers and waited.

"Previews suck." Amanda complained as the 10th advertisement came on to the big screen.

"Yeah." Carlos agreed. He went to grab a handful of popcorn but found the tub empty. "We're out of popcorn."

"You ate it all! I didn't even get any!" Amanda gave a puppy dog look to Carlos. 

"Oh not that! Ok, ok I'll get more. You get a free refills right?" Amanda nodded and he grabbed the now empty tub and left to get more popcorn.

"Get lots of butter on it and hurry up the movie might actually start soon." Amanda told him. Carlos started to laugh as he walked out the theatre.

Carlos patiently waited for the snack person to fill his tub of empty popcorn. 

"Lots of butter on that too, please." Unconsciously shuddered at the thought of popcorn without butter and salt. "Ew." He muttered out loud.

"Here you go sir."

"Thank you." He grabbed the precious tub of popcorn and head back towards the theatre.

"What?!" Carlos asked in shock as he sat back down next to Amanda. Advertisements stilled played on the screen. He plopped down on to his seat as Amanda grabbed the tub and started to munch on the popcorn. Suddenly the room got dark and the movie started to play.

"Excuse me, pardon me…well that's rude, excuse us." A girl said and another person said loudly coming in late.

"Don't you just hate people like that?" Carlos asked. Amanda nodded.

A half an hour into the movie someone started to throw popcorn at Carlos and Amanda. 

"Damn it, who would waste good popcorn." Carlos asked. Amanda turned around to see who was throwing the popcorn at the couple but she couldn't see anything in the dark theatre. She scowled and turned back to the movie. The main character started to say something when the screen suddenly had a huge tear though the middle.

"What the?" Someone sitting in the back asked. Their question was answered when a creature popped through the tear and laughed really evilly.

"Sorry folks movie's been cancelled. Hwahahaha!" It laughed and grabbed a couple of chairs and started to throw them at the innocent people in the crowd. 

/Sailor time, but what about Carlos? Shit. /

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Carlos grabbed Amanda's hand and ran out of the theatre with the rushing crowd while the monster laughed with joy still throwing things. People were pushing and shoving as the couple tried hard to stay together but they were torn away from each other.

"Amanda!" Carlos yelled when he got out the theatre room and watched the rest of the people run out while scanning for Amanda. Little did he know that she had run ahead and through the people, she was now safely hidden behind an advertisement for the latest movie.

"Galaxy Power!" Sailor Galaxy dashed from behind the cardboard display. She started to slow down when she saw Carlos standing in front of the doorway, waiting for Amanda. /Damn. / Galaxy just shrugged and continued running right past Carlos and into the theatre. He gave a puzzled look as she ran by. When she got in there she saw the monster and,

"Universe?" Galaxy asked.

"Hi!" Universe waved enthusiastically at the senshi, while dodging stuff. (a/n: Yes. it is possible to throw the large amount of stuff that is about to be thrown. Have you ever seen the floor of a movie theatre after a movie? Yuck! This chapter is dedicated to all you who work cleaning up movie theatre floors.)

"Hi. Galactic too? How the hell did you guys get here so fast?" 

"Well," Galactic dodged a thrash can, "I meet up with Universe at the arcade and we needed to see you and," He dodged a thing of popcorn, "she knew you'd be here so we came to watch the movie and see you afterwards." Galactic finally finished and started to throw things back at Negaverse Yoma. Universe stopped dodging the flying objects and jumped over towards Galaxy.

"So you and Galactic are on good terms now?" Galaxy asked Universe as they watched the little battle between him and the monster.

"Well see Galactic is Leon… ABUNAI!" Universe and Galaxy ducked and just barely were missed by a cup holder.

"No way."

"Yup."

"Uh, what if Carlos was a knight, drool." Universe laughed a little at that.

"That would be pretty interesting, now let's just beat this thing, even though this is getting pretty funny."

They watched Galactic and the monster for a few more seconds then Galaxy nodded a 'yes'.

"Galaxy Wind…"

"Universe Star…"

"Stop you evil villain! I was on a perfectly good date with a hot babe untill you ruined it! For popcorn and girl lovers everywhere I'll shall destroy you." The two sailors stopped their attack to look at the new arrival. 

"Oh dear god not another one." Universe whined, head buried in her hands.

"Who are you?" Galaxy asked.

"I am Aero Knight." The knight blushed a little when he realized there were girls watching him and how corny his speech must have sounded.

"Another knight? Good… help!" Galactic cried as the monster continued to throw things at him. Aero Knight ran to help Galactic. He pulled a dagger out from his sheath at his side at drove it into the yoma's side, forcing a painful cry from the monster. The two knights ran to the side as once again the two senshi prepared their attacks.

"Star Bomb!"

"Tornado!" The two combined attacks swooped the monster into the air and then exploded.

"Yatta!" The two girls cheered and struck a pose. The two knights walked back over towards the girls.

"So, who are you?" Universe asked, sitting down on one of the seats.

"Aero Knight. I said that earlier."

"No, not that name. Your real name." Universe told him. She grabbed a bucket of untouched popcorn and started to eat it while trying to make out what was happening on the screen.

"Well it's… hey! Why should I tell you? I don't even know your name." Aero said back. Galaxy sat down next to Universe and stole some of her popcorn.

"Okay fine." Universe got up, brushed off her skirt of fallen popcorn, and extended her hand. "I'm Susan Mayu." Aero shook her hand. 

"Your Susan Mayu? You're in my homeroom. I'm Carlos West." Universe starred in disbelief for a second than look at Galaxy.

"Damn Amanda. Who'd think we'd both get this lucky." 

"Amanda?" Aero asked Galaxy, she started to blush uncontrollably. Universe and Galactic smiled and sat down to watch the rest of the movie even though it had a giant tear though the center. The two soldiers went to the back of the theatre to talk while Universe and Galactic watched the movie while throwing popcorn at the screen. 

"So how long have you been Galaxy?" Aero asked, sitting down next to Galaxy.

"For about five days now."

"Only five?"

"What do you mean only?" Galaxy asked.

"Well, even before I came to Japan I was Aero."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've been this way for about one year. Before I came here I had this feeling I just needed to come and it just do happens our schools was doing a foreign exchange. I've glad I came." Aero gave her a smile. Galaxy smiled back with a huge grin.

"Come on! Let's go! I think the cops are coming!" Susan yelled to them, running back from the entrance door. Aero and Galaxy quickly change back to their normal forms and joined Leon and Susan. The four quickly ran out of the theatre through the fire exit. 

"So, anybody want to go out to eat?" Leon asked.

"Nah, thanks anyway. We still have a date to finish don't we?" Carlos asked Amanda. She nodded in agreement. The two walked off holding hands.

"Aww. They make such a cute couple. I swear Amanda hasn't smiled that much since she beat Ted up that one time. Remember that?" Susan asked.

"Yeah I remember that." Leon started to laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

****

The Outer Limits

Chapter 7

*** At School ***

Tommy saw Stacey walking down the hall towards him, he waved to get her attention.

"Tommy!" Stacey ran over.

"Hey Stacey. I was wondering… would you want to go to the Crown Parlor after school with me today?"

"That would be great! I'll meet you in front of the school then?"

"Okay, bye Stacey." Tommy and Stacey walked off towards their separate classes.

  


*** After School ***

Stacey waited for Tommy, leaning against the wall outside of the school. She had already told Amanda and Susan she wouldn't be walking with them. Finally, Tommy walked out of the school.

"What took you so long?" She asked.

"What took me so long… Stacey, the bell rang like 5 minutes ago."

"Oh..." Tommy laughed. They walked off of the school property and down several roads towards the Crown Parlor/Arcade. (FYI: In chapter 5 Sailor Universe and the monster destroyed a video arcade, that arcade was NOT the Crown Arcade.) After walking most of the way there in silence Stacey spotted a girl running across the intersection up the road in front of them. A first it seemed normal but then a scaled monster came running after her.

"Whoa, did you see that?" Tommy asked in amazement.

"Yeah, but she's in trouble. We have to help her." Tommy nodded to Stacey and the two ran after the monster and girl. Chasing the pair was a bit tricky since the girl was trying to get the monster off her trail by running down a street and changing direction constantly, going down a straight road turning to the left, then going right, and in every direction. 

"How are we going to catch up to them?" Tommy asked running beside Stacey.

"Well there's a road to cut them off if she makes a turn down this street. We should separate. I'll try to cut them off and you keep running after them so we don't lose them." 

"Ok." Tommy kept running as Stacey ran down the empty road.

"This makes everything so much easier…SPACE POWER!" Now as Sailor Space, she sprinted a lot faster down the road to cut them off. Just as the girl was making a turn to go down another road Space jumped in front of the monster and let the girl keep running. Tommy stopped when he saw the monster stop and the pink clad sailor.

"Get out of my way human, I need that girl's energy for my Mistress' plans!" The monster growled at the girl in front of him.

"No way!" Space jumped over the thing's head and was about to summon her attack when the monster swung around and brought his arms swinging with him. Space noticed this in time and braced herself for the hit, but she didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes and saw a boy (her age) in a cape and top hat in front of her. /He took the hit for me. / Space thought to herself in surprise. "Hey thanks buddy." Space walked backward a little jumped back over the monster.

"Sure, anytime." The Knight replied. Space brought a hand up to her tiara and took it off.

"Space Tiara!" The tiara glowed and Space threw it at the scaly monster. The thing dissolved into a pile of dust and blew away. "Ha Ha, Space Dusted." The Knight laughed at the sailor. She turned around to face the boy. "What's so funny?"

"'Space Dusted'?" He laughed again.

"Well, I thought it was good." Then Space laughed with him. It did kinda sound corny.

The Knight extended his hand out to Space. "I'm Energy Knight." She took his hand and shook it. "Sailor Space. Thanks for taking the hit for me. I just hope that girl is ok."

"I think she'll be fine. Just a little shook up." Space agreed. The girl looked around, as if looking for something. "What are you looking for?"

"Umm there was this guy following the monster with me. Did you happen to see him?"

"Oh you mean Tommy? Yeah, he never left." He told the senshi.

"Then were is he?" Space continued to look around.

/ I hope I'm right. / "Uh, Stacey it's me…Tom."

"NANI!" Space's month hung open in surprise. "I swear this stuff is planed!"

"What do you mean?" 

"I'll tell you after our date." Space went back to being Stacey and Energy followed suite. Stacey grabbed his hand and they both went back in the direction of the Crown Parlor.


End file.
